Soul Mates
by Lady Xiomara
Summary: Ron comes into his inheritance and finds out that Severus is his soul mate. My first fanfic so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story!**

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 1**

It was the summer after his fifth year as Ron sat in his room at The Burrow, looking out of the window into the back yard. It was a few days before his sixteenth birthday and he had just been told that he would come into his inheritance on his birthday. None of his other siblings had gone through this on their sixteenth birthday because The Weasleys had nothing to inherit from their ancestors. However, Ron was a special case.

His parents had taken him aside to talk to him. "You see Ron, before you were born, we helped an old wizard and he blessed you to show his gratitude", his father told him. "You will come into your inheritance on your sixteenth birthday", said Molly. Ron was surprised and excited. He was different from his other siblings, he was special!! However, his parents did not know how this blessing would affect him. In other words, they did not know what inheritance Ron would be getting.

_--Flashback_

When Molly Weasley had been pregnant for Ron, she had saved an elderly injured wizard from dying from the harsh cold weather. She and her husband, Arthur Weasley, had taken him in and healed all his wounds as well as fed him. When the wizard had finally recovered from his injuries, he thanked The Weasleys for their precious help and kindness as without them, he would have been dead. It was then that Molly and Arthur gave him some warm clothes and the famous Weasley jumper, all kinds of foodstuffs and a few sickles as well, and insisted he keep them. "I know it is not much but it will last you till the end of winter", Molly told the old wizard.

The old wizard was deeply touched by this act of sacrifice. Despite their unstable financial situation, they had given him some of their money and food even though he was a stranger to them.

'Well, it seems that there is still some kindness and happiness left in this dark, chaotic world. I will gift her unborn child with my blood and magick as I know they will bring up the child with love', thought the old wizard to himself. "My child, I am very grateful for your kindness and generosity. To show my gratitude, I would like to bless your unborn child and gift him with my blood and magick. On the day of his sixteenth birthday, he will come into his inheritance", the old wizard told Molly. The Weasley matriarch accepted and felt a surge of raw power envelop her.

The old wizard then went away, leaving the happy couple and their five children. Little did The Weasley couple know that their unborn baby now had Elven and Veela blood. Ron would become an Elvel, a powerful magical being, on his sixteenth birthday.

_--End flashback _

Just then Ginny came running to him. "Ron, Harry's here. He's in the kitchen". Dumbledore had finally accepted to send Harry to The Weasleys during the holidays.

Ron happily sped down the stairs and greeted his friendly with a warm hug. "Harry! I'm so glad to see you! Thank goodness Dumbledore has accepted let you stay with us this summer!" Ron said. "Yeah, I'm really glad the old coot has finally realized that you are my true family and not the Dursleys!" replied Harry with a wide grin.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, come on! Let's get you settled in!" Ron said while leading Harry up the stairs to his room. He usually shared his room with Harry when the latter would come over for the remainder of the holidays. They entered the simple but comfortable room where Harry began unpacking his trunk. "I will finally be able to complete my homework well in advance for the coming year!" Harry exclaimed happily. Contrary to what the teachers believed, Harry was a very intelligent and hardworking boy. However, his nasty relatives always had his trunk locked away in the cupboard under the stairs. Since he was an underage student, he could not use magick to open the lock and hence he always ended up doing all his homework on the train ride to Hogwarts. This was why he always got abysmal grades.

Just then two Ministry owls flew through the window and deposited letters to the teens. "Looks like the OWLS results are here", Ron said while eyeing the letter in his hands with apprehension. _'Oh Merlin! What results have I got? Have I passed in Potions?'_, Ron thought nervously as he opened the sealed envelope.

**ORDINARY WIZARDRY LEVEL RESULTS**

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeding Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

**RONALD WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED**

Astronomy: A

Care of Magickal Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: O

Herbology: E

History of Magick: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Ron could not believe his eyes! He had scored very good grades and his parents would be very proud of him! _'I hope that Severus will also be proud of me'_, Ron though excitedly. _'What the heck???!!!!'_, he thought when he realized what had just gone through his crazy brain. _'What's wrong with me?? I've never had such thoughts before?? Could it be because of the change which will happen soon?'_ Harry was also in a state of shock as he too obtained very good results.

**ORDINARY WIZARDRY LEVEL RESULTS**

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeding Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

**HAROLD JAMES POTTER ACHIEVED**

Astronomy: O

Care of Magickal Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: O

Herbology: O

History of Magick: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

'_Oh how I wish mum and dad were here with me!'_ Harry thought with tears in eyes. "Hey mate! You won't believe it! Look at my results! And what about yours Harry, what did you score?" Ron who had been staring at his results had not noticed that Harry was crying. Just then he lifted his head and saw how upset his best friend was. "Harry…?" he asked gently. "Surely your results are not that bad." Ron said gently, thinking that Harry was crying because of poor grades. "No Ron, I got very good results. It's just… well.. my parents are not here to share this moment with me. " Harry whispered sadly. "Harry, mate, you know my parents love you like their own son and to us you are a brother. I know it's not the same as having your parents with you, but you still have a family." Ron said in a comforting manner. Harry looked Ron in the eye and saw that he meant every word. "Thanks Ron, it means a lot me."

Just then they heard a commotion downstairs. Both boys rushed to the source of the noise and what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. Lying in a pool of blood was none other than Professor Snape who was the Potions Master at Hogwarts. "Fred, George! Get the Medi – Wizard kit from the bathroom! Ginny, you firecall Bill and Charlie and ask them to come home immediately! Severus has been severely burnt and I also suspect that some nasty curses were used on him. Ron you use the Communicating Stone to inform Professor Dumbledore of the situation!" Molly Weasley barked out instructions to everyone while trying to tend to Snape's wounds. Ron nodded numbly and went to the living room to retrieve the said stone from the mantelpiece.

While Ron went to inform Dumbledore, Molly turned to Harry and said "Harry dear, please help me patch up Severus. I won't be able to do it alone." Harry just nodded and silently worked under Mrs. Weasley's supervision, following her every instruction. Meanwhile, Ron had finished reporting the incident to Dumbledore and returned to the kitchen. "Mum, the Headmaster will be here shortly. He is gathering a few of the Order Members and they will be coming through the floo." Ron told his mum in a flat voice. "I guess he will want a full report of how this situation came about." Molly just nodded and kept on fixing up Severus' wounds.

As for Harry, he had noticed something odd with Ron but had just brushed it off thinking that it was because Ron was going to come into his inheritance soon. But when they had seen Snape injured, he had noticed that Ron had gone deathly pale and there was a strange fire burning in his eyes. _'Well, I will just have to ask Ron what's wrong.'_ Harry thought.

To be continued……

Author's notes:

Dear friends, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update this story since the beginning of this year, but I hope that this will change now. I'm having my last exam at the University on the 13th June and after this I'll be free to write as much as I want. I will be uploading the next chapter next Monday, that is, on the 18th June. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please send me your reviews as they are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Dear friends, I wish to thank all of you for your reviews. They help me to write faster and more so the more reviews you submit the better. As promised, I have another chapter up. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.

**Chapter 3**

The Burrow was in upheaval! Several members of the Order of the Phoenix were spilling through the floo system, while others were apparating in the backward or flying through the wards to get to the meeting that was scheduled to start in a few minutes.

Earlier on, Albus and a few of the Order members had flooed to the Weasley's home. When Albus saw Severus heavily bandaged in several places with a stasis spell placed over him, he could help asking in a very tired and defeated voice "What happened Molly?" At that moment, the Headmaster looked every bit his age. "I don't know what happened exactly, but this afternoon, after having picked up Harry from his relatives I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when I heard someone apparate in the backyard. I first thought it was Arthur coming home early but when no one came to the door, I peered through the window and saw a much bloodied Severus who was trying to remain standing! I rushed outside and managed to catch him before he hit the ground." Upon hearing this, the Headmaster appeared to be deeply shocked as he knew that Severus could withstand a lot pain. _'I cannot bear to imagine what those death eaters did to Severus for him to collapse'_ Albus thought sadly, his blue eyes no more twinkling.

"Oh Albus! The poor lad has been through so much and I always knew that those death eater meetings could be gruesome but what I saw today broke my heart!" Molly cried. She then told to all of them present how Charlie and Bill helped with the injuries. After finishing her report Molly told Albus that she would keep Severus at her place until he was completely fit again. "He needs someone to take care of him, St Mungo's has too many patients and he will not be at ease there. And we will be taking better care of Severus than those medi-wizards!" Albus looked kindly at her, the twinkle back in his eyes, "I have no doubts that you will take good care of Severus but I must warn you that he is the worst patient that you will get in the whole world." "Oh don't worry Albus. The children will be helping me and Charlie will be staying for a few days as the burns Severus got will take a few days to heal completely."

Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Ron in the bedroom. "Ron what's wrong? I noticed you were acting a bit odd but I just shrugged it off as being due to your upcoming change – but somehow I think it has something to do with Snape." Surprised, Ron looked up at Harry with a pained expression. 'What do I do? Can I trust Harry or will he have some sort of prejudice due to his upbringing in the muggle world?' Ron thought frantically. Not knowing what to tell his friend, Ron sat heavily on his bed. Harry could clearly see that Ron was very upset about something – 'But what could it be? He seems nearly scared to tell me.'

"Ron if you are scared that I might not understand because I spent more time in the muggle world than in the magical realm then you have nothing to worry about. I promise to understand your problem and help you through. I'll always be your friend." Harry said sincerely.


End file.
